


Intervention

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kaito is feeling under the weather, but insists on hiding it from his friends. Kokichi devises a plan.





	Intervention

“Why are we here?” Maki demanded, cutting straight to the point. It was clear that she’d been reluctant to visit Kokichi’s room, but Shuichi had convinced her to come nonetheless.

“I’ve been wondering that, too,” Shuichi admitted, perched awkwardly on the corner of the bed. He’d only taken a seat after Kokichi had practically pushed him onto the mattress. “Would… this happen to be about Kaito?”

“So, you’ve noticed it too, huh?” Kokichi plopped down in a nearby swivel chair, crossing one leg over the other before leaning forward. 

“Noticed what?” Maki questioned, though she too was beginning to realize why Kokichi had gathered them.

“He’s been trying to hide it, but our one and only space idiot’s feeling gloomy,” Kokichi sighed. “I wanna fix that, and while I have a couple hundred different plans that could all do the trick, most of them have better odds with you two on board. So, whaddya say?”

Shuichi and Maki glanced at each other briefly, just the slightest bit uncertain, then turned back to Kokichi with their decision made.

“What’s the plan?” Shuichi asked.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Maki Roll! What did you need me for?” Kaito greeted Maki with a smile, though she could tell it didn’t reach his eyes.

“Sorry,” she mumbled, fidgeting with the bow on her shirt.

“Sorry?” Kaito repeated in confusion. “Sorry for what?”

“This.”

In the blink of an eye, Maki grabbed the front of Kaito’s shirt, spinning him around before shoving him over facedown. She pulled off his jacket before he could stop her, tossing it to the side and seating herself on his lower back.

“I’ve got him,” she announced, summoning Kokichi and Shuichi from their hiding spot.

“Wha- What’s going on here?!” Kaito tried to push himself off the ground, but Maki kept him pinned.

“Let’s call it an intervention!” Kokichi gleefully declared, grabbing Kaito’s left leg while Shuichi took the right.

“An intervention? What the hell is that supposed to meHEHEAN!” Kaito squealed as soon as fingers started scratching behind his knees, bursting into laughter when Maki targeted his shoulder blades. “HEHEHEHEHEY! KNOHOHOCK THAHAHAHAHAT OHOFF!”

“Knock what off?” Kokichi played dumb.

“Y-YOHOHOU KNOHOW DAHAHAHAMN WEHEHEHEHELL!”

“Hmmm, no, can’t say I do… Oh wait! You mean the  _tickling?_  You want us to stop  _tickling_  you because you’re way too  _ticklish_  and it’s embarrassing?”

Even if he couldn’t see it, Kaito could definitely feel the heat rushing to his face.

“SHAHAHAHADDAHAHAHAHAP!” He tried appealing to his sidekicks. “SHUHUICHIHIHIHIHI! MAHAHAHAKI! WHY AHAHARE Y-YOU HEHEHELPING HIHIHIM?!”

“Why haven’t  _you_  been honest with us?” Maki countered, pinching at his upper back.

“EHEHEEK! A-ABOUT WHAHAHAHAHAT?!”

“About how you’ve been feeling,” Shuichi explained, squeezing around his kneecap. Kaito’s leg jerked in his grip. “We know you’ve been upset, and you’re always there for us when we need it, so… We want to know when you need help, too.”

They soon stopped to let Kaito catch his breath. After a moment of ragged panting, Kaito deflated.

“I… I don’t…”

“If you’re about to say something stupid like you don’t need help, I’m ordering Maki to kick your ass,” Kokichi scoffed. This earned him a quick but empty glare from the assassin herself.

“I don’t take orders from you. Besides, that’s inevitably going to happen if he insists on being stubborn.”

Kaito took a few more seconds to recover from the tickling, during which time he tried to think of a good response. He ultimately realized he had no choice but to concede.

“…Yeah, alright… I know it’s something I gotta work on. I’m sorry if I worried you guys…”

“It’s okay, Kaito. We understand,” Shuichi reassured.

“Apology accepted,” Kokichi replied. “Now… flip him over,” he said to Maki. “We’ve still gotta get his feet!”

“Hey, wait! What the hell?! I just told you-”

“I know, but we’ve gotta make sure you’ve really learned your lesson! Another 10 minutes should really seal the deal!”

“H-How long?! Guys, c’mon, you don’t have to do this! I already get the messAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are all very much appreciated!
> 
> More tickle fics including this one are available on my tumblr, [tickly-tufts](https://tickly-tufts.tumblr.com/masterlist)!


End file.
